


Green Eyes

by MyzticMyanMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Post Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyzticMyanMoon/pseuds/MyzticMyanMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why such faith in Harry James Potter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta'd drabble from my 18 year old mind. Don't mind the melancholy. 
> 
> Diclaimer: Song 'Green Eyes' - Coldplay. DO NOT OWN! ;)

 

* * *

 

 

_**Honey you are a rock** _

_**Upon which I stand** _

_**And I come here to talk I hope you understand** _

The first thing Lily thought when she first lay eyes on little Harry was 'thank god its over' followed almost instantly by not a thought, but by sheer awe. Awe in the fact that she had created such a beautiful boy. Her beautiful Green Eyed boy. She would protect him with all that she was.

**_That green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you_ **

**_And how could, anybody, deny you_ **

The first time James, Sirius and Remus laid eyes on little Harry, all they could think of was how they would protect the little Marauder with all they could, becouse their pronglet had become the centre of their universe. No harm would come to the youngest Potter without the wrath of all three. They vowed that they would never see those green eyes fade.

_**I came here with a load** _

_**And it feels so much lighter, now I've met you** _

_**And honey you should know, that I could never go on without you** _

The first time Ron and Hermione met Harry, the elven year olds could not understand the saddness that haunted those jade eyes, and even as young as they were they pledge themselve to making those eyes shine on.

**_Green eyes_ **

**_Honey you are the sea_ **

**_Upon which I float_ **

Snape could not understand the draw that Harry possesed, first with the Gryffindor's and later with the Slytherin's. Somehow he had not noticed the boy grow up into a man - a man who's eyes hypnotised just as his mother had done decades before.

**_And I came here to talk I think you should know_ **

**_That green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find_ **

Draco couldn't tell you when he first started to notice Harry or when Harry first noticed him. But he could tell you the exact moment that those eyes had first held his attention. Running from the Astronemy tower he glanced back and froze, the pure rage and disappointment that filled those orbs paralised Draco with fear. Fear that he would never see those eyes shine with happiness and never again see them pointed at himself.

_**And anyone who, tried to deny you must be out of their mind** _

_**Cause I came here with a load** _

_**And it feels so much lighter, since I met you** _

_**Honey you should know, that I could never go on without you** _

Draco watched as they lowered the casket into the ground. Harry had been his light, his saving grace. When the world had looked bleack and cold, his green eyes had shone in the darkness lighting his way to freedom. The compassion, love and understanding that had looked out at him as he stood facing Voldermort had unerved him, the total acceptance of their situation.

_**Green eyes** _

_**Green eyes** _

"Dada, dada!" squealed the young boy "Make me fly Dada! Fly!" Silver hair whiped about a heart shaped face framing the three year olds emerald lamps.

"Fly? and why would my munchkin want to fly?" Draco tickled the boy.

"B'cos Papa sai' soooo, Dada"

"Oh he did, well then, lets fly"

"Yay!, look Papa, Dada make us fly!"

Harry looked out from the patio smiling, "I see you, Jade. Fly for Papa" Rolling forward in his chair, he watched as his husband and son slowly ascended, silhouetted by the evening sun.

_**Honey you are a rock** _

_**Upon which I stand** _

 

* * *

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Green Eyes - FanART](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773798) by [Myztic Art (MyzticMyanMoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyzticMyanMoon/pseuds/Myztic%20Art)




End file.
